Porque eso, es Simon
by HardLohve
Summary: Porque estar con Simon, querer a Simon, tener a Simon, era mandar un beso al aire y ser devuelto por todas partes; era la confianza mutua en dos sentidos; la libertad respetada con mimo; la adrenalina, el subidón, corriendo por todos sus sentidos.


**Disclaimer: Tengo tanto parecido a Cassandra, como Sebastian de bueno y ángel… ¿No verdad? pues eso.**

**-…-…-…-**

Tic tac. Así sentía Isabelle que se le escurría el tiempo. Tic tac. Un tiempo que había empleado en buscar a Simon a fondo, y que ahora se le precipitaba encima, agobiante, dependiente del lento ascenso de un anticuado elevador. Salió como un rayo del ascensor, intentando acallar la terrible voz que la decía que llegaban muy tarde. Después de toda esa gente encapuchada contra las que se habían visto obligados a enfrentarse -y que, por consiguiente habían tenido que matar-, junto a las fuertes sacudidas del detector de demonios que tenía colgado al cuello, el pensamiento de que a Simon le había pasado algo real, realmente malo, era cada vez más pesado e insistente.

Sin asegurarse siquiera de si Alec la seguía tras detenerse por fin el ascensor, la chica saltó decidida a un largo pasillo que desembocaba en una amplia teraza. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de completar dos pasos hacia la maciza puerta que custodiaba la entrada, chocó de frente contra un magullado Jace y un Simon abatido, en cuyo brazo se apoyaba una desvaída Clari. La impresión de ver a Simon todavía vivo -en términos vampíricos, claro está- no fue tanto como ver ahí mismo y de forma inesperada, en ese lugar, a su hermano y a Clari. ¿Acaso se habían atrevido a ir en busca de Simon sin avisarles siquiera? pero no. Fue éste último, una vez más, el que la ayudó a calmarse, pidiéndola que les contase cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, creyendo al parecer que así Isabelle tendría la mente un poco ocupada y la indignación a raya.

Ciertamente, la fórmula funcionó, aunque fue gracias más por impedir salir la sonrisa que tenía tras los labios al oír su tranquilizante voz, que por cualquier otra cosa. Cuando él se giró hacia ella diciendo que si no había contado nada antes era simplemente porque creía que eran sus problemas y no quería preocuparles, Isabelle se echó sobre él, rabiosa e imparable, queriendo hacerle entender a punta de golpes todo el temor, la frustración, la impotencia y la alegría que sentía…, pero acabando finalmente abrazándole.

El miedo por el estado de Simon, la rabia por su desconfianza, el alivio de notarle otra vez seguro…, todo fue mucho para su cansada mente. Y aunque apoyó su cara en el hueco de su clavícula soltando un bajo gemido de alivio , sintiendo recorrer por su espalda las reconfortantes manos de Simon, no pudo dejar de insultarle, de reñirle… porque era Isabelle, porque tenía que desahogarse diciéndole algo, porque quería dejarle bien claro que tenía prohibido hacerla pasar otra vez por tan semejante susto.

No obstante, llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera los insultos ni los reproches eran suficientes. Suficientes para creer que tenía a Simon de vuelta, junto a ella, abrazándole. Suficientes para comprender que el frío que sentía ya no estaba, que ahora tenía una chispa que brincaba en su ombligo, en su corazón, y se dispersaba ardiente y feliz por sus ojos, sus labios, y que se expandía a pasos cómodos y agigantados por el resto de su cuerpo.

Sin importarla siquiera que estuviesen rodeados de media familia, se abandonó segura y tranquila al fresco cuerpo de Simon, donde el innecesario sube y baja de su pecho hablaba en nombre de un callado bumb bumb; sus labios, posados en su oscura melena, excitaba el corazón de la joven que bombardeaba sangre y que, en ese momento y más que nunca, latía únicamente por y para los dos.

El amor lastima, decía Jace. Los hombres traicionan, decía mamá. Pero hela aquí, Isabelle. La chica que miraba con malos ojos lo que provocaba enamorarse; que a la llamada de un sentimiento mayor y fuerte por alguien que no fuese de su familia saltaba asustada a otra parte; que se juró y perjuró que jamás iba a dejarse arrastrar por el romance, se estaba acurucando sin reservas a un chico, a un amor, al vacío propio que era el amor. Porque la vida sin éste, no era otra cosa más que existir, porque aun siendo pronto, sabía muy bien que la vida sin Simon, era un rayo eternamente congelado en un oscuro y absurdo océano.

Porque estar con Simon, querer a Simon, tener a Simon, era mandar un beso al aire y ser devuelto por todas partes; era la confianza mutua en dos sentidos; la libertad respetada con mimo; la adrenalina, el subidón, corriendo por todos sus sentidos; el conocimiento de un posible dolor pero a la vez, la certeza palpable de una grata y sorprendente ilusión por quererlo, por comprobar que ella también podía amar -y como la que más- por al menos intentar quitarse los complejos por sentir ese amargo y dulce sentimiento.

Pero, sobre todo, BESAR a Simon, amar a Simon, era verse en un nuevo espejo en el que no sólo viese su belleza, sino también su alma vulnerable, puestas en las amorosas manos de un vampiro diurno que prefería, primero terminar de morir, antes que dejarla temblorosa, sola y decepcionada.

Porque todo eso, era Simon… Su refugio hecho de amor.

-…-…-…-

NT:

Hola!

Un poco cursi me ha salido la viñeta, ¿verdad? Pero es que sí, me confieso. Amo a esta pareja. Son, después de Magnus y Alec (es que ellos son demasiado irresistibles) la mejor pareja de la saga… sí, mucho más que Clari y Jace. (Se oye un zumbido de protesta de la parejita "ahorasufrodetodo"). El Issmon es maravilloso, y si Cassandra, por algún retorcido casual se le ocurre no dejarles juntos… ¡prometo que la mandaré mi demonio personal! Y el demonio de un fan puede ser mucho peor que cualquier demonio mayor, eh, que conste.

Bueno... ¿Me comentáis? ¡Chao!


End file.
